infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horseface
The God-King is the major antagonist of the game, and one of the Deathless Kings . His real name is Raidriar. He rules the land together with a pantheon of seven deathless, of which he is the leader. He does not live in his castle, but only comes there when the next warrior of the bloodline is ready to fight him. Location The God-King is located in the Throne Room, above the Atrium. It can be reached by defeating the larger enemy that drops down on the elevator, then taking it up. You will have to defeat the Dark Knight before facing the God-King. Appearence The god king is wearing the Helio Helm (without the slanted eye holes) and Helio Armor. He is equiped with the infinity blade and a re-coloured version of Sunstorm. It is also possible to purchase the Helio Helm (WITH slanted eye holes) and the Helio Armor in the Store. To make yourself identical as the God King, equip the Helio Amor , the Helio Helm, Infinity Blade and the SunStorm Shield. These items are all available in the store. Combat Before battling the God-King, the player is advised to equip the Infinity Blade , as the God-King becomes immune to almost all elements after only a few bloodlines. It's also advised that the player not rush in to fighting him, as his weapon's status attack changes often; equip shields that add immunity to those elements, obviously. It's also highly advised to have a decent Magic attribute, coupled with a ring with Heal. It's highly advised that the player stick to simply dodging the God-King's standard attacks, as parrying can result in a chain of swift counterattacks from the God-King. After the God-King gives you a choice to join him or die, he'll start using special attacks more often. Some of these can be parried if you know the attack well enough, but some need to be blocked. Put simply, sticking to dodging as much as possible, and healing whenever possible and needed, will keep you alive through the fight. Results After taking a bit of damage in combat, a cutscene will interrupt the fight. The God-King will knock away the player's weapon, and pause, giving the player a choice; join him or die. The player can then tap on either their weapon or the God-King. Tapping the weapon will cause combat to continue, and tapping the God-King will yield a Secret Achievement. After confronting the God-King, the player will be taken on to the next bloodline; if he has beaten the god king, the tyrant shall raise his his level by 50. However, if the player has lost the battle, the god king shall remain at his current level. Loot The God-King drops a significant (though level-dependant) amount of gold, and occasionally an item. It should be noted that the God-King will VERY RARELY drop the Infinity Blade . It is known that the God King has a higher chance of dropping his ring. Quotes PROLOGUE *God-King: Welcome. It has been many centuries since a mortal has dared challenge me. I commend you for your bravery. Tell me, Hero... what do you call yourself? *Ancestor: I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land! *God-King: Mwa-ha-ha! A bold reply - and one of the most entertaining I’ve yet heard. You will do nicely. Begin. TUTORIAL ENDS *God-King: Enough. You are a cunning warrior, and fight with strength and skill. We have found our catalyst. (summon Infinity Blade) The Infinity Blade. The god killer. It took me millennia to find this, to unravel its secrets. Finally, after all this time, I can begin... *God-King: The blade has tasted your blood, and now contains your essence, your prowess. Ah... a strong bloodline indeed - your progeny will serve me well. (talk to Dark Knight) Continue to seed the legends. Call upon me when the bloodline has matured again, and I will return. In the coming storm, this blade is our only hope of dominion. NORMAL GAMEPLAY *God-King: Most impresive, you defeated my champions. Now you must face the true test. (jumps from his seat) Prepare to meet your doom! *God-King: Grraah! Of all those who dared to face me, you are the first to prove worthy. So, I offer you a choice, noble warrior - join me, and learn the true meaning of power. You need not perish this day. TAP ON YOUR SWORD *God-King: Impudent child! How dare you refuse the will of the Deathless! You will now feel the full power of my wrath! TAP ON GOD KING *God-King: Excellent - you have chosen wisely. I was once a mere mortal, as you are now - but as you will come to learn, there are more powerful beings in this world than I. Deathless ones who have grown too powerful, too corrupt - together we will vanquish them all. DEFEAT GOD KING *God-King: Gwaugh... Impossible! I am... immortal...! You... (cough)... you don't know what you've done. This world contains.. far greater danger... than you could imagine. (cough)... They'll be coming for YOU now... DEFEATED BY GOD KING *God-King: No mere mortal can defeat one of the Deathless. (jump toward Siris) Had you been a more worthy adversary, you might have made a valuable ally - but no matter. (stabbed Siris) Instead, you will serve another purpose. Perhaps your descendants will fare better. Category:Enemies